The instant invention relates to a device which provides continuous gentle moving contact with the human body for the purpose of relieving stress and enhancing relaxation.
There are a variety of devices used to message the human body and which provide many different modes of body contact. These devices exhibit a wide range in the amount of force or pressure that is exerted on the body so that a user may experience sensations ranging from a true message to a light caress. Many of the devices provide intermittent contact, some involve large and cumbersome framework and others provide a small contact head that makes minimal contact with the body.
Ferguson, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,357, teaches a massage apparatus consisting of a rectangular frame positioned over a bed and supporting a carrier that moves in a prescribed repetitive path along a track. The carrier holds a massage applicator which makes contact with the body of a person lying prone on the bed. In one embodiment a motor drives a threaded rod in contact with the carrier causing the carrier to move back and forth over the body. The massage applicator is in the form of dangling cords which may have different degrees of stiffness. The applicator sweeps across the entire length of the body and since the body has many contours there is intermittent contact and varying pressure. Several embodiments are described, all of which require another person to turn the device on and off since the subject is lying under the frame. The subject would have to crawl under the frame or have someone lift the frame so he can lie down within the massaging area and lift it again when he chooses to rise.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,794 to Boller discloses a hand held massager requiring that one person, the user, hold the device and give the massage to another person, the subject. The device has a series of protruding fingers that alternately make contact with the back of the subject This device is air cooled so the user can hold it for prolonged periods. The user can vary the pressure or degree of massage as desired. Only a small part of the body of the subject is contacted at any time and this device is not designed to provide a light or soothing touch.
A scratching and petting device for household pets is taught by Della Vecchia in U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,422. A wall mounted vertical base has a foldable horizontally extending petting arm that can be adjusted to different heights according to the size of the animal. The petting arm is biased for an up and down movement. It is suspended at a point about one third of its length from the vertical base by one end of a flexible cable or cord with the other end of the flexible cable being tied to a bracket on the vertical base. The flexible cord permits the up and down motion of the petting arm which is initiated when an electric eye is activated by the close proximity of the animal. The animal learns to position itself so that the stiff hand-like portion at the end of the arm moves vertically as it contacts the head or back of the animal, depending on the height at which the arm is set. This device has only a finger sized contact with the animal""s body and would not be very soothing if used by a human. A human would have to move around to have a device such as this scratch different parts of his body and this would not be very relaxing. When not in use the petting arm can be moved to a rest position by manually removing the cord and allowing the petting arm to pivot to a downward position along the vertical base.
Persaud teaches another type of back massager in U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,568. This device is clamped to the side rail of a bed and is for massaging an individual""s back. A vertical rod is equipped with a hydraulic assembly so it can be raised or lowered. A horizontal arm, also with a hydraulic assembly, can move a massage head vertically and angularly about the back of the subject. The massage head can be fitted with rollers or resilient fingers. A control box is used to program the path of the massage head and also has a timer to set the duration of use. The head can also be used to dispense lotion. The subject may also cause the head to move and to dispense lotion by means of a joy stick. The need to constantly move the massage head with the joy stick removes any pleasure of just relaxing. This device is specifically for providing a message, and is not designed for a light touch. The subject must also be positioned just under the massage head for best results.
An automatic body massaging device is taught by Tarlow et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,617. The small base of the device fits between the mattress and box spring of a conventional bed. A vertical column attached to the base supports a substantially oval track. A roller moves around the track and carries a leather piece cut into strips. The strips have hook and loop type fasteners at their ends to which various weights may be attached. The weighted strips provide the massage.
A battery powered motor moves the roller around the track. As the roller moves around the track the strips alternately make contact and lose contact with the back of the subject. Unless the device is disconnected from the bed the track is always positioned directly over the sleeping surface causing the subject to duck under the track to lie down and to be careful not to hit the track when rising. Depending upon the position of the roller when the device is turned off, the strips may remain directly over the bed and in contact with the subject whenever the subject is on the bed. The subject must turn the device on before lying down and rise to turn it off or have another person present for assistance.
A back massaging apparatus that rests on a bed or massage table is disclosed by Chapman in U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,582. A rectangular frame is supported on the table by means of four telescoping legs. A cross rail moves back and forth along the side rails of the frame by means of a motor which drives a chain loop positioned over each side rail. The cross rail carries a massaging unit containing four rotatable heads each having downwardly extending fingers which may be rigid or soft. A second motor turns the heads and moves the unit back and forth over the cross rail. This massager must be positioned over the subject once he is lying on the table, so there is a need for another person for assistance. The unit appears to require a fairly rigid flat surface and a bed may not offer sufficient support thus making a special massage table a necessity. The spring activated up and down motion of the massage fingers provides a substantially forceful massage and will not give the light touch required for relaxation or sleep induction. The device would have to be lifted away from the table before the subject could rise.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,353 Helmer discloses a device designed to caress or tickle the body. A floor stand or base of the device rests on the floor. A vertical axle is supported by the floor stand which has a central channel into which the vertical axle is situated and in which it is permitted to rotate. A horizontal support rod is attached to the vertical axle by means of a clamping device and is rotated with the vertical axle. The vertical axle rotates by communication with a co-axial gear which is rotated by means of a stationary motor, a gear and a belt. The motor can rotate the gear assembly clockwise or counterclockwise. Strips of a soft flexible material such as feathers, cloth or rope are attached to the horizontal support rod and move in a circular path as the vertical axle rotates. The height of the horizontal support rod can be adjusted along the vertical axle by adjusting the clamping device, but the vertical axle is of fixed length. A control box enables the subject to change the speed and direction of rotation and to stop and start the motor. As the horizontal support rod moves in its circular path the strips of material alternately are in contact with and are out of contact with the back of the subject. The subject has to control the device and must press the stop button to turn it off.
Most of the prior art devices require the assistance of another person in using the device because they must be placed near or over the subject while the subject lies prone and the devices must be turned on and off manually. If the subject has to activate and deactivate the device himself it is impossible for the subject to relax completely or to fall asleep while the device is in use. Many of the devices use soft flexible strips of material. Other prior art devices have massage arms or elements that move in such a manner that they alternately move off and on to the back of the subject interrupting any soothing sensation the device may provide. The prior art devices that are attached to or rest on the bed during use must be removed to some other location in order to use the bed for sleeping. Some of the prior art devices have heavy clumsy frames that must be set on the bed and then removed. These devices are quite large and require considerable storage area.
There is a need for an automatic relaxation inducing device that can be utilized by the subject alone. There is a need for an automatic relaxation device that maintains constant contact with the body of the subject for maximum relaxation. There is a need for a device that enables the subject to fall asleep during use by automatically shutting off after a pre-set time period. There is a need for a relaxation device that can be placed in close proximity to a bed such that most of the base lies under the bed and out of the way and where the base is sufficiently stable to support the device when not in use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device that will assist the subject to relax and will relieve stress.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device that can mimic the feeling of having one""s back gently stroked by a companion.
Another object of the present invention is to provide constant contact with the subject""s back during the period of use.
A further object of the present invention is to have a device that can provide more than one contact means.
Another object of the present invention is to have a device in which more than one contact means can be used at the same time.
A still further object of the present invention is to have a device which enables the user to select and easily change the contact means.
Another object of the present invention is to have a device that has a timer so the user can relax and fall asleep and the device will automatically shut off after a preset time period.
A further object of the present invention is to have a device with a stable base that can be placed under the bed and out of the way.
The invention is a relaxation inducing device of a type designed to be used by a subject lying prone on a raised horizontal surface. The device comprises a base capable of placement substantially under the raised horizontal surface; a vertical support column having an upper end and a lower end and being affixed at the lower end to an exposed portion of said base such that said support column is situated adjacent to the raised horizontal surface; a motor rotatably mounted at the upper end of the support column; means to rotate the motor; a sweep arm having a proximal end and a distal end and being in cooperation with the motor at the proximal end such that the sweep arm is oriented horizontally outward from said motor and is moved back and forth over the subject as the motor rotates; at least one contact member depending from the distal end of the sweep arm, said contact member being composed of a semi-rigid material; and adjustment means integral with said vertical support column to adjust the height of said vertical support column such that the contact member makes contact with the subject when the sweep arm moves back and forth.
A relaxation inducing device of a type designed to be placed adjacent to a horizontal surface on which a subject lies prone comprises a base; a vertical support column having an upper end and a lower end and being affixed to said base at the lower end; a motor rotatably mounted at the upper end of the support column; means to rotate the motor; a sweep arm having a proximal end and a distal end and being in cooperation with said motor at the proximal end such that the sweep arm is oriented horizontally outward from said motor and is moved back and forth over the subject as the motor rotates; at least one contact member depending from the distal end of the sweep arm, said contact member being composed of a semi-rigid material; and adjustment means integral with vertical support column to adjust the height of the vertical support column such that the contact member remains in contact with the subject when the sweep arm moves back and forth.
A relaxation inducing device of a type designed to be placed adjacent to a horizontal surface on which a subject lies prone, wherein the device comprises a base; a vertical support column having an upper end and a lower end and being affixed to said base at the lower end; a motor rotatably mounted at the upper end of the support column; means to rotate the motor; a sweep arm having a proximal end and a distal end and being in cooperation with said motor at the proximal end such that the sweep arm is oriented horizontally outward from said motor and is moved back and forth over the subject as the motor rotates; at least one contact member depending from the distal end of the sweep arm, said contact member being composed of a semi-rigid material; adjustment means integral with said, vertical support column to adjust the height of said vertical support column so that the contact member remains in contact with the subject when the sweep arm moves back and forth; and a timer to preset the desired time period during which the motor is to be rotated.
A relaxation inducing device of a type designed to be placed adjacent to a horizontal surface on which a subject lies prone comprises a base; a vertical support column having an upper end and a lower end and being affixed to said base at the lower end; a motor rotatably mounted at the upper end of the support column; means to rotate the motor; a sweep arm having a proximal end and a distal end and being in cooperation with the motor at the proximal end such that the sweep arm is oriented horizontally outward from said motor and is moved back and forth over the subject as the motor rotates; at least one contact member depending from the distal end of the sweep arm, said contact member being composed of a semi-rigid material; adjustment means integral with said vertical support column to adjust the height of said vertical support column so that the contact member remains in contact with the subject when the sweep arm moves back and forth; a timer to preset the desired time period for which the motor is to be rotated; a housing rotatably mounted at the top of the support column for containment of the motor; and an aperture in said housing through which the sweep arm projects outwardly and horizontally.
A relaxation inducing device of a type designed to be placed adjacent to a horizontal surface on which a subject lies prone is disclosed. The device comprises a base; a vertical support column having an upper end and a lower end and being affixed to said base at the lower end; a motor rotatably mounted at the upper end of the support column; means to rotate the motor; a sweep arm having a proximal end and a distal end and being in cooperation with said motor at the proximal end such that the sweep arm is oriented horizontally outward from said motor and is moved back and forth over the subject as the motor rotates; at least one first contact member removably attached to the distal end of the sweep arm and depending therefrom, said first contact member being composed of a semi-rigid material; adjustment means integral with the vertical support column to adjust the height of said support column so that the first contact member remains in contact with the subject when the sweep arm moves back and forth; and at least one second contact member capable of being removably attached to the distal end of said sweep arm and depending therefrom, said second contact member being composed of a semi-rigid material and being capable of providing a sensation different from that of said first contact member when in contact with the subject.
A relaxation inducing device of a type designed to be used by a subject lying prone on a raised horizontal surface comprises a base capable of placement substantially under the raised horizontal surface; a vertical support column having an upper end and a lower end and being affixed at the lower end to an exposed portion of said base such that said support column is situated adjacent to the raised horizontal surface; a motor rotatably mounted at the upper end of the support column; means to rotate the motor; a sweep arm having a proximal end and a distal end and being in cooperation with the motor at the proximal end such that the sweep arm is oriented horizontally outward from said motor and is moved back and forth over the subject as the motor rotates; at least one first contact member removably attached to the distal end of the sweep arm and depending therefrom, said first contact member being composed of a semi-rigid material; adjustment means integral with said vertical support column to adjust the height of the vertical support column so that the first contact member remains in contact with the subject when the sweep arm moves back and forth; and at least one second contact member capable of being removably attached to the distal end of said sweep arm and depending therefrom, said second contact member being composed of a semi-rigid material and being capable of providing a sensation different from said first contact member when in contact with the subject.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be seen from the following description and drawings wherein similar reference characters are used to designate corresponding parts in all of the views.